Staying the night
by AmeliaDogwood
Summary: First chapter is missing scene of Aziraphale staying the night after they avoid Armageddon but subsequent chapters will go further. I really suck at descriptions. First Good Omens fic for me. Hope it's not crap.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo... this is my first Good Omens fic, really my first fan fic that (for now) has not gone up in a burning pile of goo as it where so hope you like and hope this sucks less then what I wrote before (which won't be hard lol)**

"_You can stay at my place—if you like."_

Aziraphale still wasn't quite sure why he had taken Crowley up on the offer but he supposed it was because with only just avoiding the end of the world and now having the possibility of their deaths imminent he really didn't want to be alone. Certainly not in some hotel or where ever else he might have gone.

Just as Crowley had said the bus ended up dropping them off right in front of his flat and made their way upstairs. They really hadn't talked at all on the way there but it was more because at that point neither of them where really sure what to say. They still didn't say anything at first when they got up to the flat until Aziraphale finally said, "So I suppose I'll just head to the guest room then."

"Guest room? There is no guest room," Crowley said rolling his eyes under his glasses which he had yet to take off.

"There's not?"

"'course not! Do I look like the kind of person who would have guests?"

"I suppose not," feeling even more awkward at this point. "So I suppose the couch then?"

"If that's what you want, Angel," feeling a little annoyed that after all this time he still had to spell it out.

"Well where else would I sleep?"

"The bed is plenty big," he said motioning to his bedroom.

Aziraphale looked confused at first but quickly caught on. "You know my side _really _wouldn't like that... though, I suppose that's not really an issue anymore is it..." he said realizing he no longer had his excuse to fall back on and now actually had to deal with things as they where.

"Exactly!" Crowley said motioning to the bedroom again. "And even if that wasn't the case if that proficy means what we think it means then it's not like we can make them any angrier than they already are."

"I... suppose," Aziraphale said still feeling a little nervous about everything after trying to hide it all for 6,000 years.

"Good, then there's no problem," he said still motioning to the room.

"And what are we going to do about the proficy?" Aziraphale asked trying to change the subject even if it was only briefly.

Crowley sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere until they had run out of things to discuss anyway. "Well clearly it means we switch bodies," he said.

"Switch bodies?"

"Well yeah, we know even without the proficy that at this point if they catch us they are going to kill us and running away now will just mean running forever." Crowley didn't necessarily feel like that would be so bad but he knew it would be hard on Aziraphale so they needed a plan that didn't involve hiding on the other side of the universe.

"Well... I suppose you have a point. But how would we even do that? I mean if we even for a moment fully inhabit the same body there is a high chance of explosions happening."

"So then we just have to get the timing right," Crowley tried to reason. "And if worse case scenario is exploding then that's still better than the only cause scenario of being destroyed otherwise."

"But neither of us even know how to switch bodies in the first place!"

"You've done it once, I'm sure you can do it again," he said sort of shrugging.

"That was different, I wasn't in a body at the time. Not to mention I was figuring this out as I went and _you certainly_ haven't ever done anything like this."

"Then you just explain to me what you know and we'll figure the rest out together," Crowley said slightly more gently now. "It's the only option we have left now."

Aziraphale nodded. "Alright, alright," he said knowing Crowley was right this time.

"Good then we can figure out the nitty gritty in the morning, now can we please go to bed?" he said trying again now that they had gotten everything else out of the way.

"Yes, alright," he said knowing that he had no other excuse at this point other than saying he didn't want to and wanted to sleep on the couch which would be a complete lie. I mean he still could of course say he wasn't interested in sleeping. He did occasionally and it was normally nice but most nights he just read books though the night but since there where clearly none of those here he wasn't sure what else he would do for eight hours alone.

"Good, then after you," Crowley said motioning again and this time Aziraphale did actually walk in.

Normally on the rare occasion that he did want to sleep Aziraphale just miracled a set of pajamas for himself but since they had both decided on their way over that after making the bus come here it was probably better not to do much more in the way of miracles until they where ready for their respective former sides to find them. So instead he decided it would be enough to simply take off his jacket and tie as anything else seemed like it would be a bit rude in this case. So he took off his jacket and folded it neatly before placing it on the nightstand and placing his tie neatly on top.

However when he turned around he found Crowley in nothing but his underwear. "Oh," he said feeling a bit awkward at this point.

"What? You don't expect me to sleep in all that, do you?" Crowley said motioning to the pile of cloths on the floor.

"Well, I suppose," Aziraphale said clearing his throat.

"Are you going to sleep in all that?" he said referring to Aziraphale's still at least three layers of clothing.

"Well I can't very well miracle appropriate sleeping cloths right now so yes," he said still trying not to look at the demon for too long.

"Whatever you want, Angel," he said in a tone that he tried to make sound at least a little annoyed but also assuring that he wasn't going to push the subject further.

Not wanting to discus it further Aziraphale climbed in to the bed on his side and moved as close to the edge as he could giving the demon a wide birth as he wasn't sure what was really appropriate in this situation. However no mater how awkward he felt he still ended up falling asleep relatively quickly. Even though he didn't sleep often he was quite good at it when he chose to.

After only a few minutes though it became apparent that the angel was a cuddler—because of course he was. Crowley didn't mind though, it wasn't like he was expecting the angel to reciprocate his feeling when they where awake so he was going to take what he would get. He soon found he couldn't help himself though and placed the lightest kiss he could manage on the top of the angel's head hoping that it wouldn't wake him and ruin everything. He was relieved when the angel didn't wake and he happily went to sleep with Aziraphale cuddled up against his chest.

In the morning Aziraphale woke up to find himself laying mostly on top of the demon with his arms wrapped around him. He imidietly jumped back. _Oh no, oh no. Maybe he didn't notice? Who knows how deeply he sleeps. Yes, maybe he didn't notice. _He thought to himself in a bit of a panic.

"Well good morning to you too," Crowley said rolling over.

"Um, yes, good morning," he said wringing his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Crowley asked a little amused at how flustered the angel was.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," he said still sounding flustered.

"Are you sure?"

"I-" he closed his eyes and took a breath. "If our plan doesn't work we might die today and I don't want to have any regrets," he said before he could change his mind and gave Crowley the tiniest peck on the lips.

Crowley sat there in shock for a moment _So thing means... this means he really dose...?_

Aziraphale stared back trying to read Crowley's face to see how much he might have just screwed things up. "I'm sorry, I knew that was a bad idea but-" Crowley cut him off by leaning over and kissing him back, longer this time but still just as gently.

"You silly, stupid angel," he said with a hint of a smile. "You know how long I've been waiting for that?"

"Oh, oh," Aziraphale said not sure how to respond to that. "Really?"

"Of course! I wasn't exactly being subtle."

"No, I suppose you weren't," Aziraphale said stopping to think about it. "And that in mind I suppose I did give a bit of mixed messages... I was just... afraid. At fist it was afraid of not wanting to disappoint head office but I suppose over time it was that I was afraid of driving you away. I mean I was already trying to come up with any excuse to see you and I didn't want you to have an excuse to not see me."

"Wait, what do you mean by that? The coming up with excesses part?"

"Well... um... you know how I would always get myself into sticky situations and you would show up and help me?"

"Wait, are you saying all of that was on purpose?!"

"Well yes, I'm not _that _stupid. I mean in France I really did want crepes but I knew that I should have at least changed cloths."

"What about world war two? You seemed rather sure of yourself in that church and I don't believe that you are that good of a lire."

"Well... alright that one was a mistake I'll admit that, everything else was more of less on purpose though. Because I always knew you would come."

"Well you could have said something. It's not like I would have minded seeing you more often, you know."

"Yes but, I liked the idea that you always would drop everything to help me and like I said, it wasn't like I could actuallysay anything at that point so it was a way to see you wail still having a plausible deniability of sorts."

"Well if it took you 6,000 years to admit that I hope we don't end up dieing today because that would _really _put a damper on all this."

"Well, shale we try it then?" Aziraphale said trying to lead into their plan more. The demon looked at him pointedly. "Look, we will have plenty more time to discuses this if we live but if we don't do at least a test run of this now then all that waiting will be pointless," Aziraphale tried to reason.

Crowley sighed annoyed. "Fine, I suppose you're right," he said. "But we _will _be discussing this when this is all over."

"Well I do hope we'll be doing more than just discussing," the angel said a little shyly.

"Well that goes without saying," he said leaning over and planting one more kiss on the angel's lips before getting up.

Aziraphale desperately wanted more but he knew they had to wait. He tried to reason to himself that they had already waited 6,000 years so what was a few more hours? He still didn't like it but he knew no matter what they both felt at the moment they would have to put that aside for now. But only for now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright so how did you say we do this?" Crowley asked once they where both dressed and ready to attempt the body switch.

"Well I'm not _fully _sure as it was quite different when I was just hitching a ride and of course I didn't have to get myself back out but from what I could tell it just had to be a manner of having a receptive body which both being bodies made for that kind of thing we presumably have covered and then it's meteorically more or less like walking though a door. We will just both have to make sure we do it slowly and at the same time in order to not overload ether of the bodies."

"I'm sure it's easier said than done but it must be achievable if Agnes said it," Crowley shrugged.

"That's the hope at least."

"Alright then, let's give it a go. Do you think it might be better if there is some kind of physical contact? Like holding hands or something? You know, just to tell better that we're both doing it at the same time."

"Of course that's the reason," Aziraphale said not convinced but also not objecting and whether or not it was the real reason, Crowley's explanation did make scene. "Sounds like as good a plan as any."

They clasped hands both trying hard not to think about that part right now but instead about slowly finding their way into the other body. As they did so, Aziraphale felt their two spirits brushing past each other as they both slowly funneled their way into the other. It was quite a thrilling feeling if he was being honest and somehow almost intemit.

Once they had both settled in they looked up to see their own bodies looking back at them.

"I guess it worked," Crowley said from the Angel's body.

"Looks like it," Aziraphale responded from Crowley's.

It was odd sort of thing, having a conversation with yourself and yet not. It was quite funny if you thought about it too hard. But they didn't really have time to think about it too hard right now.

"You should probably go back to the bookshop first, or at least where it used to be as it wouldn't be that odd for me to go take a look for myself and I will leave from here in a bit and we'll meet in the park. That should be normal enough that they don't suspect something from the on slot."

"Sounds good to me," Crowley replied. "You think this will work?"

"Well," he said. "Regardless our spirits should be fine. It's more a matter of if a Hell issued body and a Heaven issued body have any of the weaknesses built in. So theoretically worst case is that we both get discorperated and have to find more receptive bodies."

"That would make things... awkward."

"Yes very much so but at least this way we should be safe from dieing at least."

"At least," Crowley agreed.

"Good, now get out of here, we don't want ether side finding us when we aren't ready."

Crowley nodded and made his way to the bookshop which he of course expected to see in runes but when he arrived he found it as whole and undamaged as ever. Surprised, though presently so that his friend's home had survived he did feel the smallest bit of sadness knowing that this meant that presumably Aziraphale would move back to the book shop when this was all over. Of course they would still see plenty of each other but it wasn't the same as... well moving in together which now that they both knew the other reciprocate the others feeling felt like it had more weight to it.

Not long after Aziraphale walked out to see Crowley's Bentley sitting on the side of the road without a scratch on it. He smiled knowing that this meant that Crowley would no longer have to morn the loss of his car that he seemed so oddly attached to. Aziraphale didn't try and understand why that was the case he just knew it was.

They got to the park at almost the exact same time and after assuring each other that their respective losses had been restored they proceeded to buy ice cream and wait for what they knew would happen at some point.

Turns out that some point was a lot faster than they expected. Well at least they could get it over with.

They where both respectfully revived that their bodies had not discorperated and they seemed to be fine not to mention they had successfully managed to scare the the crap out of both of their former head offices.

They returned to the park after everything was done and it was even easier switching back than it had in the first place.

"So you think they'll leave us alone?" Aziraphale asked.

"Yeah, they'll leave us alone. For now at least. In the meantime, may I tempt you to a spot of lunch?" he asked playfully.

"Temptation accomplished," the angel said laughing a little.

They got up and started walking out of the park but this time much closer than they normally would walk together. Crowley suddenly realized that if he was just letting his hand hang down at his side they would be toughing. Would Aziraphale be okay with that? I mean it's not like they hadn't at least brushed up against each other before but that was ya know _before. _Would that be too much now? In public? In the end he decided it best not to push it and instead put his hands in his pockets.

Aziraphale had been thinking much the same thing. He knew the demon was generally more forward with this kind of thing but it was also emencly true that things where different now so when Crowley put his hands in his pockets he wasn't sure who's befitted it was supposed to be for but he decided it best not to ask right now and responded in turn by lacing his hands behind his back.

It didn't take them long to reach the Ritz and they sure enough where able to get the 'miraculously' open table without any wait.

"You know, I don't think any of this would have worked out if you whereat, at heart, just a _little _bit of a good person," Aziraphale said smiling at his companion.

As recently as a few days ago Crowley would have gotten angry or at least glared if nothing else but he now began to realize that this might indeed be his angel's way of flirting. So following that lead he playfully responded, "And if you whereat, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing." And the face on his angel's face was priceless.

Crowley didn't normally eat much but he figured since Aziraphale had slept last night he might as well eat something today so though he didn't order a main dish he did order himself a desert when the time came. It was one of those chocolate lava cake things. He did like chocolate though he would never say as much out loud. In his opinion though it was one of the few foods worth eating. Aziraphale on the other hand had gotten some kind of tart. What flavor Crowley couldn't quite tell but he seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot so that was all he needed to know.

"So," Aziraphale said after finishing his last bite and patting his mouth with his napkin. "Should we go back to the bookshop and... talk? You know, since it's now standing again."

Crowley knew he meant more than just 'talk' so he agreed and after paying the bill they left for the shop. Though he still was not entirely sure what was appropriate as far as public was considered he decided that if it had taken them 6,000 years to get to _this _point because both where trying to figure out what was appropriatethen it would end up taking another 6,000 years to get any further. So rather than putting his hands back in his pockets he let them hang down by his side and walked close enough to Aziraphale that he knew it would be noticed. He wasn't about to grab the angel's hand, no that might be 'too fast' but he let his hand hang there as more of an offer.

Aziraphale did indeed notice this and though it took him a while, he finally convinced himself that it was okay, he wasn't going to get in any more trouble for it upstairs—they had already tried to kill him, what more could they do? And Crowley didn't seem against it so slowly, ever so slowly, he moved his hand over to meet Crowley's.

There was a long moment where they both seemed to give the other one more chance to move away, if this wasn't okay, but eventually their fingers wove together and they both lightly squeezed. And it felt _right. _Like they where two pieces of a puzzle finally fitting together.

Aziraphale looked over to see a genuine smile on Crowley's face. The demon had an almost permanent smirk most of the time but most of the time unless he was very drunk it was rare to see a real smile on his face. But there was one now.


End file.
